Jewel Sings 'Worst Pies in London'
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: After watching 'Sweeney Todd' with Blu, she attempts to impress him with her singing by doing a song from the film. Blu x Jewel story.


A/N: I've been thinking, "Wouldn't it be cool if some of our favorite animated characters sing a song from Sweeney Todd?" well that thought, I'm now turning into a reality. Starting off with Rio. Hope you guys enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Blu, Jewel, and their friends Rafael, Eva, Luiz, Nico, and Pedro were sitting in front of the TV watching the movie adaptation of one of Blu's most favorite musicals 'Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street' while Tulio, Linda, and Fernando were out to dinner for the night. So far everyone was enjoying the film. Blu was just watching the film, fascinated with every moment of it, Jewel was so fascinated to the character of Mrs. Lovett, Nico and Pedro hummed along to every one of the songs, Rafael and Eva started to snuggle when Mrs. Lovett was singing 'By the Sea' while she was fantasizing about having a life with the barber who craved revenge against the man who stole his life from him, and Luiz was always misty eyed after hearing all of the performances because he thought all of them were just great. As soon as the movie was over, everyone was in tears a little bit, it wasn't the ending that they were expecting to see, and they've never even seen the movie before, or the original musical. Everyone went to sleep when Linda, Tulio, and Fernando came back. Jewel was thinking in her sleep how great a Mrs. Lovett she could be to Blu, then inside Jewel's brain pops out an idea that could fascinate Blu beyond measure.

The next morning Blu woke up to find that Jewel wasn't sleeping right next to him. He then got out of his nest and went into the feeding area to see Jewel sitting on the counter, with some form of pastry right in front of her. Jewel looked to the door to see her mate just standing there.

"(Gasp) A customer!" Jewel then started to sing.

"Wait, what's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost" Jewel then guided her mate to the table where all of the birds in the sanctuary would eat.

"Half a minute can't ya? Sit! Sit ya down, Sit!" she then flew back to the table where the pastry was.

"All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come in for a pie sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague" Jewel sang as she put her wing to her head and placed it back down to pick up a gummy worm.

"What is that? But you'd think we'd had the plague. From the way the people keep avoiding, no you don't" she slammed her foot down on the gummy worm causing it to splatter into little gummy bits. Jewel then took the pastry and few it to her lover.

"Heaven knows I try sir. But there's no one comes in even to inhale. Right you are sir, would you like a drop of ale?" Blu took a look at the dish that was placed in front of him, it was one of Jewel's breakfast berry pies that she makes from time to time on the weekends.

"Mind you, I can hardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London, I know nobody cares to take them, I should know, I make them, but good? No! The worst pies in London. Even that's polite, the worst pies in London, if you doubt it take a bite" Blu then took a bite out of his pie and it tasted like heaven in the form of a little berry flavored pastry, he didn't know why Jewel kept singing that it was terrible. Then it hit him, she must have loved that scene where Mrs. Lovett was singing 'Worst Pies in London' and was doing it to impress him. He didn't want to stop her singing, he thought she was a great singer, so he continued to let her sing and stay silent for the rest his mate's performance.

"Is that just disgusting? You'll have to concede it, it's nothing but crusting. Here, drink this, you'll need it, the worst pies in London" Jewel then flew over to Blu a glass of orange juice to drink with his delicious breakfast treat.

And no wonder with the price of meat, what it is! When you get it! Never thought I'd live to see the day, meant to think it was a treat finding poor animals who are dying in the street" Jewel kept singing as she was preparing another breakfast pie.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does a business, but I notice something weird, lately all her neighbor's cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her, wot I calls! Enterprise! Popping pussies into pies.

Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make ya sick, and I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick" Blue nodded in agreement and Jewel placed the pie in the microwave for about two minutes.

"No denying times is hard sir. Even harder than the worst pies in London, only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, it looks like it's molting. And tastes like... Well, pity. A woman alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in London! Oh sir, times is hard, times is hard!" Jewel then slammed her talon on another gummy worm and it splattered all over the counter top. Jewel flew over to Blu and he took her into his wings.

"I knew you could could sing, I never knew you could sing just as good as Mrs. Lovett, my Mrs. Lovett"

"Why thank you my Sweeney Todd" the two birds then nuzzled their beaks together as if to say "I love you". Well, she did it, she was able to impress the Sweeney Todd to her Mrs. Lovett.

A/N: Well, was it good? This is my first Rio story, so please no flames. I do not, nor I ever will own 'Rio' or 'Sweeney Todd', they belong to Carlos Saldanha and Tim Burton. Please review, thanks.


End file.
